A loving child, a lovin dad?
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: He had made two girl pregnate. What is Beast Boy to do? Can he love his daughter, if he hated her mom? R


He had been an idiot. Terra had come back and wanted him. He had refused. He had been with Raven for over a year by that point, and was very much in love with her. She had even told him she was pregnant, a bit unexpected, but when the thought had settled he got excited.

He couldn't wait to see Raven pregnant, with a swollen belly, weird cravings, and her yelling at him all the time, cursing him for doing that to her. Just like always, except for the swollen belly of course. He had been happy. He had been an idiot.

He never quite understood what had happened. He had been drinking with Cy and Robin one moment, woke up hung over laying by Terra the next. He had been an idiot.

He was glad Ravens powers where weakened by her pregnancy, or he probably wouldn't have survived telling her. But he had to. He owed it to her. And it was better he came clean, than someone else accidentally telling her. At least by admitting he had done wrong, he had a small chance that she would forgive him.

After a week of cursing him, threatening to never let him see his child, and crying in her room Raven did forgive him. He knew she would. Raven had always had a big heart. She knew he truly regretted it, and that he didn't even remember actually sleeping with Terra. Raven knew he never wanted to hurt her, and that was enough for her.

Of course Terra became pregnant. Beast Boy didn't believe her at first. He dragged her to three different doctors, but they all confirmed that yes Terra was pregnant. And he knew it was with him. He couldn't tell how he knew, but when he had finally broke down and believed her he just knew.

That had almost been the last straw. Raven had screamed and cursed him. Even in her weakened state, the entire tower was shaking. He didn't blame her, and took her yelling like a man. After all, most women would have left him just for cheating. He prayed Raven wouldn't thou.

It took two weeks before she finally accepted things. They had had a long talk about how things were and how they could fix it. How they could make life as easy on the children, who they agreed where the innocent victims in this whole ordeal.

It had ended with she kissing him and telling him that she loved him, but he could see she had been deeply hurt by all of it. He had been such an idiot.

Raven gave birth first. A lovely little baby boy, with light green skin and a mix of violet and green hair. He had his nose, and her lips and face. When he became older his eyes changed into his father deep green. Beast Boy had never loved another being so much as he loved that little boy. Sashi Roth Logan.

Terra gave birth six months later. A tiny girl with dark green skins, a mix of blond and green hair, and big blue eyes that too changed into deep green. Other than her skin, the girl was a spitting image of her mother, and Beast Boy felt nothing. He hated Terra for almost ruining his life, and as he held his daughter he just felt the same resentment. He hated her. Gia Markov Logan.

It was now 10 years later, and Raven was pregnant again. She had decided to wait until she knew everything would be okay with Sashi. She was now 29, and nothing was wroing with either Sashi or the new baby. Beast Boy went around, proud as only he could be. He loved pregnant Raven. He blamed it on his animal instincts. It was just how he was.

Sashi turned out to be a wonderful boy. Quiet and thoughtful, just like his mother. He controlled his powers to a great extent, and Cyborg, who was tutoring him, often told his parents about how smart he was. The only abnormal thing was that he could morph into mythical animals, as well as regular ones.

Gia was the almost polar opposite. She was loud, rude and never took orders. She wouldn't concentrate when Cyborg would tell her something under lessons, and where stuck up towards Raven. Gia only calmed down when Beast Boy threatened with not letting her come over anymore.

Then she would start crying, swearing she would be nice. And she would be, until her mother came and picked her up. When she came over next time she would again disobey orders and be rude, especially towards Raven. Beast Boy felt his resentment towards his daughter grow, and often thought about not letting her come over, but Raven made him change his mind every time.

"She is you daughter. An innocent victim. You can't let your resentment towards her mother, make you turn your back on her." "She is rude, never takes orders, and is reckless with her powers. I don't know what else I can do?" "Just be there for her. She is confused and hurt, and I guess her mother doesn't help the situation. Give her time."

And he would, but he felt how he became angrier and angrier with her. If hadn't been for her, he would have had the perfect life now. A loving wife, a beautiful son, and now a new child on the way. He had never wanted her, and he had never needed her.

Gia of course also had both her parents' gifts, and she used every opportunity to hurt Raven. She would make plates break and drop things on her head. She would also hide things so Raven never found it. And she would make every one of Ravens attempts to grow plants inside, fail by killing them.

Raven took it with a good faith. She never told Beast Boy, but quickly cleaned before he came. Gia always found this surprising. She had never thought that Raven, who her mother had told so harsh things about, would actually help her to stay. Raven could feel Gias confusion, and this just fuelled her compassion for the girl. For even thou she knew Beast Boy only saw Terra when he looked at her, Raven could only see Beast Boy. The man she loved.

Gias head was hurting. The whole room was spinning, literally, and far away she could hear Raven shout to her. Her eyes had turned yellow as the walls started to come of, and the floor started to break apart.

"Gia." Raven looked in terror as the little girl was standing in the middle of the cyclops. She had seen it once before, with Terra, and knew it was her powers that was gone out of control. She swore under her breath at Terra. Why hadn't she thought Gia how to control them. "Gia you have to control your powers." Raven was scared, not for herself, but for Gia and her new unborn child.

She teleported next to Gia and laid her arms around her, something that was difficult since she was 7 months pregnant. "You have to take control Gia. You can't let it control you." One last blast threw Raven on her back, luckily she could take up a bubble and protected her child, but she still fell on her back. The Cyclops died down and Gia was just standing in the middle of the room, gasping for breath. Begging for her head to stop pounding.

The door opened, and the others, who had been out fighting crime, froze at the sight of the damaged room. Beast Boy saw his love on the floor and ran over to her, fully ignoring his daughter in the middle of the room.

"Raven, are you alright." "I'm fine Garfield." His nickname, Beast Boy, had seemed wrong for the father of two, and was now only used when he was at his most juvenile. He carefully helped her on her feet.

"The baby?" "We're both fine." He measured her up and down, not quite believing her, but had to. He turned to look for the source and finally seeing Gia in the middle of the floor. He left his wife's side and went over to her. The girl froze seeing the furious man coming towards her.

"You did this Gia?" "I didn't mean to. It was an accident." "Like it was an accident when you hit her in the head with those rocks or killed her plants. You could have killed her. Killed the child she's carrying." The girls' eyes welled up, but Beast Boy didn't seem to care. He was feed up with her. He had been so frightened when he saw Raven lie there. If something had happened to her he didn't know what he would do.

"Garfield." "You have taken it to far. You don't care that you actually could have hurt her today do you." "But it wasn't my fault." "Sometimes I think it would have been better if you haven't been born."

The room fell deadly silent. All you could hear was the sobbing of the little girl. They where in shock, fully aware of his resentment to her but never believing he would have said something like it. The girl turned and ran out of the room, and nobody tried to stop her.

"Just so you know. It wasn't her fault. Her powers are growing and she doesn't know how to control them. It was an accident." Raven wobbled out of the room and left Beast Boy with his guilt.

He fell down on the couch and laid his head in his hands. He never intended to say that; he had just been so frightened when he saw Raven lie there on the ground. Of course that was no excuse he told himself. What he said, it was unforgivable, regardless of how much he had meant it. He felt his eyes well up in tears.

When he had looked at her, after he had said what he had said, he had felt something. He had looked at her, and for the first time he felt her pain. He had looked at his daughter, and for the first time in 10 years he had wanted to give her a hug and comfort her. He looked at the floor.

He was an idiot, but he couldn't deny that for the first time he had felt parental love for her. This thou only made him feel worse.

"Gia?" Raven opened the door to Gias room and pocked her head in. Seeing Gia lie on her bed she entered and sat down beside her. Gias was just laying there, tears falling down on her bed.

"I just wanted to know if you where all right?" "Why? I shouldn't have been born." "Don't say that Gia." Gia sat up and looked at her. Forgetting that she was the enemy, just needing someone to talk to.

"Why not? He hates me, and mother hates me. It would have been better if I had never been born." She threw herself down on the bed again. Raven was overwhelmed, but tried to stay calm. Carefully she started to stroke Gias hair.

"Your father doesn't hate you Gia. He has some issues with your mother, but he doesn't hate you." "Then why did he say what he said?" "Your mother hurt him along time ago, and he has never fully gotten over it. But that doesn't excuse what he did. What he said was unforgivable."

Gia needed someone. Anyone. She was so tiered of going to her father, seeing him love her brother but not her. And she hated being with her mother who only resented her for not being enough. Gia was tired of waking up every day knowing she wasn't loved.

It felt so nice being stroked like that. She looked up at the woman sitting by her. Her mother would never have smiled to her like that. Had never sited by her because she was upset. Jet, Raven was the enemy.

For as long as she could remember, her mother had warned her about the Titan witch. The half-breed demon that played mind games on you if you weren't careful. How could someone who was so nice be so mean? Gia didn't understand.

Gia sat up and almost threw herself into Ravens open arms. All her fear, her frustration, her guilt, Raven took it all. Raven never turned her away. Never scolded her, unless it was due. Never let her feel like she was worth less than dirt. Her eyes never changed from love to hate just because she looked from her son to her.

How could Raven be the bad guy? Gia cried against her shoulder, and Raven didn't yell at her, telling crying was a sign of weakness. Raven just let her cry while she stroked hear hair. Gia grabbed Ravens clothes and pressed herself closer to her, something that was difficult because of her big stomach.

Raven gave out a little cry and Gia let go of her. Afraid she would start yell at her for something. Raven had a big smile on her face. "It kicked. The baby kicked Gia."

Gia felt a sting of jealousy watching Raven feel her stomach in search of a new one. Raven wasn't her mother. Raven would never care about her the way she cared about Sashi or her soon newborn. Gia felt a sob chocking her again. Raven would never…

"Right here. Can you feel it?" Raven had grabbed her hand and placed it on her bear stomach. At first Gia only felt her stomach rise and sink when she breathed, and then… A kick. A tiny kick against the palm of her hand. She had never felt anything quite like it. She was happy that Raven had wanted to share that with her.

Gia looked at Raven, and saw she had tears in her eyes. Raven bent down and gave her a hug. Gia was taken a lit by surprise, convinced Raven was too preoccupied with the kicking. "I'm so glad I got to share this with you Gia." "You are?" "Of course. Every child is a miracle and it would be to bad not being able to share it with someone." Gia looked down.

"Gia, what has your mother told you about me?" Gia looked down and blushed. She didn't want to repeat the things when Raven had been so nice. "She said you where a witch and a half-breed demon." That was the more nicer things she had said. Raven chuckled, and Gia looked surprised at her. She was sure Raven would have told her off for saying that.

"She was kind of right. I am half demon." Gias eyes widened, and Raven chuckled again. Gia had always thought it was just an expression. ""I was born just to be a portal for my father to come and destroy the world. That was the circumstances around my birth, and for a long time I thought that was all I was meant to be."

Her eyes softened, and it was like she was thinking of a nice dream. Gia had never seen anyone so beautiful as the woman in front of her right now.

"But then I got four friends. Four amazing friends that showed me that the circumstances round my birth didn't define me as a person. I didn't have to be a portal if I didn't want to, and in the end they actually helped me defeat him." She laid one of her hands on Gias cheek. She was so warm and gentle.

"You see Gia, who you are born doesn't decide you who you are. Only you can decide that by what you choose to do with you life, and powers." Gia looked down shamefully. She hadn't done much in her life to define herself as a good person.

"And the good thing is, it is never to late to change." Gia looked up at her. All she saw was love in her violet eyes. Gia gave a tiny smile, and Raven smiled loving back.

"But your father did have a point Gia." Her smile died. "If you don't get control over your powers, you could end up getting hurt, or hurting someone else." Gia looked down and nodded. "So if you want I can teach you how to meditate like Sashi and me. I can't promise it will help, but it can't hurt."

Gia looked surprised at her. "You would for that for me? After everything I have done?" Raven smiled and kissed her forehead. "Gia, you are the daughter of the man I love, which alone makes you amazing in my eyes. But I have seen you grow into a young woman, and I care fore you very much. I love you, you might not believe that, but I do."

Gia hugged her. "I love you too. And I'm sorry for everything." "Its okay." Raven gave of a yelp and Gia quickly laid her hand on her stomach. Raven moved it to the place the baby had kicked and it soon did an encore. Gia smiled as she felt her baby sister or brother under her hand.

Beast Boy rose as Raven and Gia came threw the door. A new wave of guilt came over him and he fell to his knees, opening his arms for a hug. Gia let go of Ravens hand and embraced him wholeheartedly.

"I'm so sorry Gia. I'm so, so sorry." He was crying as he stroked her hair. Her beautiful long blond and green hair. Why hadn't he seen how lovely his daughter actually was?

Raven sat down in the sofa next to them. Just smiling at the couple. She was happy Beast Boy finally had seen how much he actually had cared for his daughter.

"It's okay." It was more a whisper than anything else, but it was one of the greatest things he had ever heard. He kissed her before he gave her a big hug again. "No it's not. What I said, I should never have said it." "I know, but I forgive you non the less."

He laughed. That was something Raven would have said when she was younger.

"And I'm sorry for destroying the common room, but Raven said she would learn me meditate to help me control my powers." "She did?" Beast Boy looked warmly from his daughter to his wife, who nodded smilingly. Beast Boy looked back at Gia and started to cry again.

"Why are you crying dad? Is something wrong?" He shook his head and picked the girl up, placing her on his lap as he sat down on the sofa. "Nothing is wrong Gia. I think things are finally turning out right."

Sashi swore under his breath and the lamp in the ceiling exploded. Gia had lost her concentration again, and had even made Sashi loose his. Gia had the attention span of a young Beast Boy, and Raven had often had to bite her tongue not to yell at her.

"Try again Gia. Sashi control yourself." Sashi stuck out his tongue and stormed out leaving the two in utter darkness. "I'm sorry Raven." She could hear how thick her voice was. She had been trying; she just was her fathers' daughter. "It's okay Gia, continue to try. I'll be right back."

She opened the door to find him pacing furiously in the hall. "Sashi control yourself." "I'm trying, but she keeps breaking my concentration." Raven looked at her, and for a moment she saw a young self, angry at a young Beast Boy for breaking her concentration. "I know, but she is still learning. Don't you remember how difficult you found it in the beginning?"

The boy sat down and pouted. "But why do we have to have her with us. She's just ruining everything." "Why do you say that?" With some problem se finally sat down next to him. It was easier being a mother without a big belly.

"She is always ruining things. She was always breaking stuff and hurting you, why do we have to teach her to meditate. I thought that was our thing." The lamp across from them exploded. He breathed in and out to get a hold on his emotions.

"She has to know for the same reason you do. So she will be able to control her powers. And she is your sister. It's our job to help her out when she needs it." "Why do you care, you didn't carry her. You carried me, I'm your child, not her." Raven was surprised by the jealousy he was expelling.

"I might not have carried her Sashi, but I care just as much for her as I do for you, and for your new sister or brother. Just because I love new people doesn't mean I stop loving you. You are my son. My first-born. No one can take your place. But she is your sister, and right now she needs our help and support." Sashi rose and just stood in the hall, shaking with emotions he couldn't give in to. The door opened and Gia popped her head out.

"Sashi?" Sashi took a deep breath before turning to his sister. "Yes?" "I have lost my necklace and can't find it in the dark. Can you help me?" He sighed. Looked at Raven before turning to her. "Okay." Gias face lit up and she gave her brother a big hug. This caught him by surprise and a new lamp blew up. "Thank you." She then skipped inside.

Sashi turned confused to her mother. "It's okay liking her Sashi. She is your sister. Go help her now." He smiled a half smile he had learned from his father and went threw the door. Raven looked warmly at the closed door before trying to get up, with a lot of difficulty.

She looked annoyed at her stomach as se was lying on her back. "Can't you just come out soon? I'm getting sick of feeling like a beached whale." The baby kicked. "And for the last time. I'm not a punching bag."

Gia was sitting on a rock by the sea. She was breathing in and out and looked just like Raven when she was meditating, except she wasn't levitating. Beast Boy had come out to see if she wanted to watch a movie with them, but now just looked at her. He was kicking himself for letting himself lose so much of his daughters life simply because he was mad at her mother. Raven was right it wasn't Gias choice.

Gia screamed and took to her head. Her eyes, big and yellow, were looking up in pain. The rock she was sitting on was shaking. He grabbed her from behind. "Calm down." She blinked two times, and then here eyes were once again grass green. The rock lay again still.

"I'm sorry." "Don't be. You did well. You took control over your powers and didn't let them take control over you. I'm proud of you." She gulped for air, her body still shaking. For a second he saw a young Terra, unable to control her powers, and he felt a knot in his stomach. What if that happened to Gia too? No he wouldn't let her. He had let down her mother he wouldn't let down her.

"How are you feeling?" Gia smiled a half smile he knew was from him. "Raven is nice to teach me meditation and all, and I am grateful and all. But it's so boring. Every time I try to concentrate some think just pops into my head. I try not to think about it, but since I know I'm not suppose to think about it, it grows and grows until I'm only thinking about what I'm not supposed to think about."

Beast Boy started to laugh. So that's what he had sounded like when Raven had tried to teach him meditation all those years ago. Gia looked unsure at him, and his laughter lowered. "You certainly are my daughter." This made Gia smile.

"And just so you know, Raven tells me you are doing great. Both she and Sashi are proud of you." Her eyes widened. "Really? Sashi too?" He smiled down at her. "Especially Sashi." No girl could smile brighter than she right then and there.

"Dad." "Yes?" "If I asked you something, would you do it?" He smiled at her and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "Depends." "Can I move in with you and Raven in the tower. I promise I won't be a problem. I will do as I'm told and keep my room clean and do the dishes and…"

Beast Boy felt a pride grow in him, nothing would have made him happier, but… "What about you mother?" By now the girl was crying. "She doesn't care about me. She yells at me all the time for not being enough to get you back. About how her brilliant plan was destroyed by a crappy child."

Beast Boy felt a knot form in his stomach. "Plan? What are you talking about Gia?" Gia was desperate now.

"She drugged you the night she got pregnant with me. She said it was the perfect plan to get you back, and it was my fault it didn't work out for not being the perfect child." Beast Boy held the crying girl calmly against his shoulder, but inside he was fuming.

She had drugged him. She had drugged, and then rapped him to get him back, and when that hadn't worked she had blamed it on Gia. He toughed about some not so nice names to call her that he would never say in front of his daughter.

He had to calm down, and ironically used the tricks Raven had thought him. He let her go, and wiped her tears. "Nothing would make us happier than for you to move in." He would go to court to get his daughter away from that woman. He rose, seeing her smile again. "We are all watching a movie, do you want to join?"

She shook her head. "I need to practise." She sat down and started breathing in and out. He bent down and kissed her. "Not helping dad." "Oh come on." She looked up at him with one eye open, and she smiled. "I need to concentrate." "Party pooper." She stuck out her tongue as he smiling left her.

But his smile died by the time he walked into the common room. Everyone was there. "Sashi go to your room and meditate." Sashi, as every one else, was confused, but he did as he was told. When his son was gone he morphed to a lion and gave of a few roars that made the whole room shake. He morphed back.

"Do you feel better?" Raven hadn't risen like the others, but paid close attention of what her husband did. "Yeah." He was still shaking, but it felt good to get a little steam of his chest. "Gar, what was all that about?" Robin was looking worried at him.

"She drugged me." "Who?" "Terra, the night Gia was conceived. She drugged me to make me come back to her. She drugged me, and then raped me, believing that I would come back to her if she was pregnant." Beast Boy had tears in his eyes. He cursed her. He felt how much he hated Terra, and it scared him. He never knew someone could hate another person as much as he hated Terra right now.

Raven had finally gotten up and laid her arms around him, letting him cry against his shoulder. The other three didn't know what to do. Robin and Cyborg wear swearing at them selves for not taking care of their friend. After Robin quickly explained what rape meant to Starfire she started to weep for her poor friend.

After he had wept for some time Beast Boy let go of Raven and sat down. Dragging his hand threw his messy hair. Raven sat next to him. "How did you find out?" Beast Boy looked up at his leader and sighed.

"That's the worst part. She has been blaming Gia because her plan didn't work." Cyborg let out a few fraises that even shocked Beast Boy. Starfire started weeping again for Gia, and Raven kicked herself for not understanding. Not putting two and two together.

"I'm so sorry Garfield." "You have nothing to be sorry for Rae. All of this is Terras fault." "But the things I said to you, I'm so sorry." He smiled comforting at her. "It's okay Rae. If I had been in your shoes I probably would have acted similar. I'm just glad her plan failed." Rae nodded as he kissed her gently.

A scream. They ran to the window and looked down. Terra was down there holding Gia, who had been the source of the scream. "Gia." They turned to run down when they saw Raven disappear in a black portal. Beast Boy swore under his breath. She was barely stronger than her in her normal state, and now in her weakened.

If something happened to her, he didn't know what he would do. The world started spinning as he heard glass break. He turned in time to see Starfire fly out the broken window. Cyborg and Robin jumped after her. He smiled, morphed to a hawk, and quickly followed.

"Let go of me." "Oh no, you are coming home now." Raven appeared next to Gia. "Raven." "Let go of her." Terras hold tightened and Gia let out a cry in pain. "You are hurting her, let her go." "Don't tell me what to do witch." Terras eyes glowed yellow and the stones around her rose. Raven didn't alter.

"Terra you are mad at me. Don't drag Gia into all of this. Just let her go. She is your daughter." "Damn right she's mine. I got pregnant. I carried her. I gave birth to her. You think you can take her away like you took Beast Boy." "Garfield left of his own free will Terra, I never took anyone. Now control yourself before you hurt someone."

"Don't tell me what to do you half-breed." Raven didn't even see the rock hitting her. Everything just got dark, and she fell to the ground. "Raven." "Rae." "Mom."

One single word. Three simple syllables, which changed everything. Because Gia hadn't directed them to the woman holding her. It was directed to the woman lying on the ground. Terra let go of her, and Gia ran to her side like Beast Boy and Starfire did. Robin and Cyborg attacked her.

Her powers had grown. That combined with the anger and resentment she now was feeling made the boys an easy match. Starfire rose to help, but like the boys she was quickly brought down as well. Beast Boy stood up prepared to fight for his friends and family, but someone beat him to the punch.

Terra was stronger, but Gia had more control over her powers, and that made them matched. The stones where just hovering in the air. Pushed by to great fighters. "Betrayer." "I won't let you hurt them." "I am your mother Gia, not that half-breed." "Did you ever tuck me in at night? Did you comfort me when I was sad? Did you help me get control over my powers? No she did. She is a better mom than you ever was."

The fighters were so constrained on each other no one saw the black orb forming behind the oldest. He morphed into a dragon, and hit her in the head with his tail. As quickly as Terra fell, so did Gia. Her eyes again green. Luckily Sashi flew down and grabbed her. Two pair of green eyes met before they hugged. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg woke and when Starfire was by Ravens side went Beast Boy to his two children.

"I'm so proud of you, both of you." He kissed them and gave them a big hug. "Ah dad." Sashi pretended to be embarrassed, and Gia laugh as she threw herself over him, smattering him in kisses. "Gia." He left the children to figure out it on his own, and went over to Raven. Starfire had just helped her to her feet, and he bent down and kissed her.

"The baby?" "We're both fine." She looked past him at the two children who where now getting complements from Cyborg and Robin. "How are they?" "They are fine." He kissed her again. "With a mother like you, how could they not be?"

"Let me hold her." "You have already held her, it's my turn." "I'm her brother I get to hold her." "I want to hold her." "Can I hold her Raven?" Raven was sitting in the sofa with their newest addition to the family in her arms. Around her where not only two very proud siblings, but also Ravens three other surrogate children, Melvin, Timmy and Teether. They had come for the monthly visit, and of course where devoted to the new baby.

Melvin, who now took the tiny girl in her arms, was a prominent children writer. Timmy was studying singing, and had actually been a lead singer in a few shows. Teether was still in high school, but was shown praises for his cooking skills.

All three of them had come to grip with their powers, and were still proud Titans.

"What's here name?" "We were thinking of calling her Neela." "You have held her long enough Melvin, it's my turn." "Careful Timmy she's not a doll." Beast Boy sat with Cyborg and Robin by the kitchen table and glowed of pride. Nothing could bring his spirit down.

"I always thought Star would be the one to take in strays." "I resent that Cy, three of them are mine." "I stand by my comment." Cyborg had a smug grin on his face, and Beast Boy knew he had been joking, but was still a bit hurt.

"Where is Star by the way?" "In her room I think." Robin had just made myself a cup of coffee when Star flew threw the door. She was glowing, even more than she used to. "Robin I have the pregnancy."

Beast Boy had to laugh at the look at Robins face. He started chocking, and had a terrified look on his face. Cyborg was friendly enough to pat him on his back. He finally stopped coughing and just looked at her. She looked both worried and happy at him.

"Are you sure you are pregnant?" She nodded quite affirming, and after a moment Robins face broke into a big smile and he gave Starfire a big hug. Raven, who had heard everything, came over to hug her friend also.

"Congrats Rob." "Yeah dude, being a dads the greatest." "Dad?" Robin passed out on the floor. "Robin?" "Dude?" The four friends looked at their passed out leader. "Is that what you do here on earth?" Starfire looked worried at him. "Well, Garfield did when I told him." "Hey, I hadn't slept well." "Both times?"

Cyborgs laughter made the children turn. "Grown ups." Melvin shook her head as she comforted the little girl. "Hey Melvin stoop hogging the girl." "It's my turn to hold her." "You're to young Teether." "I'm older than Gia, and she got to hold her." "I'm her sister." "Not fair." "And who said life was fair." "Raven, Melvin won't share." "Raven." "Raven." "Mom."


End file.
